Spinning Tops Toushirou Hitsugaya
by XxSweetlyxX
Summary: Young Meli is in love with her Captain, Toushirou, but is struck with believing he is in love with his childhood friend, Momo, because he tends to be mean to her. Is Toushirou actually in love with Meli or does he just see her as another bother to him?


**Spinning Tops  
One-Shot Lemon for MysteriousStrangers**

**(Toushirou Hitsugaya)**

**(Starts Out in 3rd)  
Distant clanking footsteps echoed down the white stoned pathway of the twisted labyrinth corridors in the Seireitei, homeland to the soul reapers. Each step fell in line with one another, and became the only noise the young raven haired shinigami, Meli herd. It seemed the closer she got to the 10th district, the louder a certain pain driven noise beat in her itching ears. Her chest began to swell in misery, and the noise of her broken heart drummed louder.**

**I was a young will minded shinigami, who was around the age of 15, or so I seemed to look. My raven black locks fell down my back against my Seifuku robes that loosely hung from my slender body, pulled apart in the front to reveal much of my cleavage, thanks to Rangiku. My grey/black eyes showed barely any of the pain I felt, and showed me to be a lonely shy young girl.**

**I remembered being so young, and full of life when I was alive, before the fatal accident that took my life, and the encounter with the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki as a Plus. She had told me everything would be just fine in Rukongai, and I might even be reunited with my family again. She then used a Konsou on me and sent me to my new life in the Soul Society, determining from me what I would be doing as I passed through thee afterlife. I became an unranked soul reaper, and was granted a job working for the 10th district Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. The snow white haired boy genus, and also the keeper of my heart.**

**"Eli, hey Eli wait up!" Called a soft velvotyvoice behind me.  
"Huh!" I breathed stopping my continuous footsteps.  
I turned my head to the side, bouncing my black curls straight before they shot back up to frame my pale cream colored face. My lips tugged into a warm smile when I saw a lavender haired girl, who the voice belonged to, and a gorgeous amethyst eyed boy following her.  
The two finally caught up to me, and the girl dropped into a hunch with the palm of her hands resting on her thighs.  
"Whew!" She panted, "I'm glad I ran into you before you made it back to Taichou Hitsugaya's office."  
My face flustered a soft pink at the sound of my white haired lovers name.  
"What did you need me for?" I asked almost not audible.  
The amethyst eyed girl stood back to her 5'5" height, and parted her lips to speak, but was suddenly thrown to the ground with a yelp by the boy beside her. Using Shunpo he flashed in front of me and clasp his narrow fingers with mine bringing my face inches from his, and my hands into his chest.  
"Meli my love, I've dreamed of the day where you and I would share our first kiss. The moment where my lips would move in sync to your gentle lips, and became one with your mouth. Please my love do me the honor of bestowing my wish unpon you."  
My face became a shade of scarlet when he slowly began closing his beautiful eyes, and leaning in close to my lips.**

**A violent streak of silver shot through, and collided with the top of his head knocking him to the ground with a lump on his head.  
"Just keep wishing you little pervert!" Growled the girl clutching her Zanpakuto in her life hand. A dark aura swirled in her purple eyes.**

**Dawn Kaguya was her name, she was a rebellious outgoing pale colored shinigami with thigh length lavender hair and amazing amethyst colored eyes. She treated me like her younger sibling, and protected me dearly with her life, for the fact she was of the age 18. The boy she pumbled was her older brother, Kenji Kaguya. He was definitely one of humans finest creations, with his built rock hard body, spiky black hair laced in silver and white and dark soul piercing purple eyes, but he was a huge ladies man and flirted with any woman with an hour glass frame and large breasts. Even though unlike his other girls he called me his love.**

**"Did you see that, Meli? Her Zanpakuto came out of nowhere like a torpedo suicide bomber. Kabang! Right into my head it came." Kenji explained rubbing his bruised head.  
Dawn rolled her eyes annoyed. "I'm about to bomb you If you don't stop the pathetic whining."  
"I'm not whining!" Kenji cried, "I'm in denial."  
Dawn grabbed her collar and shook him senseless. "Your never going to find love! What are you going to do cry about it?"  
Tears poured from Kenji's eyes. "Yeeesss!"  
"Agh, gross don't do that on me!" Dawn cried tossing him into my arms.  
Kenji's face landed in my cleavage, "Heaven!" He squealed squeezing me in a tight hug.  
"Ugly dog!" Dawn hissed bonking him on the head again.  
That was my friends, always finding a way to cheer me up, at least if it was only for a little while.**

**Dawn's eyes opened slightly, and her face quickly went even paler.  
"Oh yeah, the reason I came." She uttered pulling open the side of her black robes where she reached inside, and pulled out a small envelope of papers.  
"Here!" Dawn said shoving the papers towards me, "Vice Captain Yachiru ordered me to hand deliver these papers to Captain Hitsugaya, but I'm running a tad bit late for training with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Could you givethese to your captain? I really don't feel like suffering the wrath of taichou Zaraki today."  
"Phft!" Kenji groaned, "You just don't want to miss time with pretty boy."  
Dawn's eyes burned with fire. "Zip it, Kenji!"  
I smiled. 'She's just like me with Toushirou except she cares dearly for Yumichika. Only Yumichika takes actually takes a liking to Dawn and and doesn't ignore her existence completely.'  
Kenji hollering out 'yes ma'am' caused me to bring my attention back to the two.  
Dawn glared at him then turned back to me with a grin across her face, talk about moody.  
"So can you?"**

**With one hand I reached back behind my head, and tangled my fingers into my soft locks, the other I took a hold of the envelope, Dawn held, with.  
"Yea, I can. Although I was hoping Dawn you'd walk with me back to my quarters." I spoke clutching my fingers on the envelope.  
The soft imprints of my papillae pressed onto the papers.  
Dawn's eyes softened. "I believe I could do that."  
She turned her head to Kenji, and simply nodded telling him to go back to his post.  
"What do I tell Captain Zaraki?" He asked with a serious face.  
Dawn walked up to my left side, then twirled her whole body around on her heal, with a bounce, and smiled. "Tell him I walked with Meli back to her district."**

**Kenji's slightly sun-kissed facepaled, "Y-You know he own't like that one bit especially coming from his fourth chair."  
"I know!" Dawn laughed, "But Meli needs me, and that's the only power I need."  
Despite my heart feeling ripped from my chest, I found myself smiling thankfully to her.  
"Very well!" Kenji bowed vanishing in a gust of wind.  
"Let's go see, Ran-gi! I bet she can help." Dawn said grabbing my hand.  
I nodded, and allowed her to pull me towards the 10th district.**

**"Now we have arrived!" Dawn yelled dramatically pulling me into her slender arms.  
Her palm was placed ontop of my forehead, as we stood in front of the 10th district doors.  
"It's OK young grasshopper in time I shall teach you the art of dramatic entry."  
I pulled away from her, and clasp my hands together in front of my face, almost like I was praying.  
"But Dawn, my friends. I was the one who taught you dramatic entry."  
Dawn smiled, while bowing in front of me.  
"The student has suppressed the teacher. Very well young apprentice."  
"Hai, master Kaguya." I said repeating her actions.  
Both of us burst into a fit of laughter, and stood back up.  
"I bet Yumichika is throwing a tantrum because your not at Captain Zaraki's training post." I pointed out placing my hands in front of my body.  
Dawn placed her hand on her hip and sighed.  
"All true! Taichou is probably hunting throughout the whole Seireitei for me."  
"You have no clue, Dawn!" called a soft, but demanding voice behind her.  
"Kau-Chan has been bad. Now Kenny has to punish her." Laughed a small child.  
"Don't state the odvious, Yachiru." Said no other than her 11th district Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.**

**Dawn's face began to pale. "I'm in trouble!"  
Dawn tunred her head to see not just her Captain Kenpachi, but his Vice Captain Yachiru Kusujishi, and his 3rd and 5th chairs Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.  
"Hi guys!" Dawn said waving sacredly.  
"Hi Kaze-Kun!" Yachiru laughed waving back from behind Kenpachi.  
"Vice Captain Kusujishi!" Yumichika said as If Yachiru's silliness embarrassed him.  
Kenpachi walked towards Dawn, and with each step his bells on the tip of his hair rang mischievously. He continued to walk till he towered over both Dawn and I.  
'It makes me almost glad my Captain is so short, and adorable.' I thought shivering at his raging spiritual pressure.  
"Hum! He gunted bending down in her face, "What fun punishment should I put you through?"**

**Dawn tossed her fist into the air. "How about something fun and exciting. More fun for me, and less for you."  
"Is Kenny going to play with Kagu again?" Yachiru asked looking between Dawn and Kenpachi.  
"That would be fun." Kenpachi said outloud to himself.  
"let me fight her Captain." Ikkaku yelled flashstepping to Kenpachi's side with Hozukimaru in his hand.  
Dawn grunted. "As if baldy!"  
Ikkaku shoved the sheath of his sword in Dawn's face. "Who says I'm bald!"  
"Ha! I did, bald and stupid!" Dawn growled.  
Yumichika placed his hand on his forehead, and closed his deep wisterias eyes. "Why don't we just have a one on one battle."  
"Yeah! The four of us, right now!" Ikkaku grinded.  
"It would suite as training and be fun for me." Kenpachi laughed.  
"Yea! I wanna play too!" Yachiru yelled jumping up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder.**

**Dawn turned her head to the side, and looked back at me with a smirk across her round face. "Do you want to play?"  
My eyes went wide. "N-No that's OK Dawn, maybe another time."  
Dawn shrugged. "Suite yourself, lover girl."  
On cue she disappeared, and reappeared above Ikkaku, where she drove her shinigami sandals into his bald head and bounced off into the air. Yumichika, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Ikkaku, when he realized what had happened, shot off after her leaving a trail of battle in the air.  
'Dawn....what A life you have. You don't have to fake your smiles like I do. And now I'm all alone again, where I have to face him.' **

**Pushing the Fusuma sliding door open I walked in, and made my way over to Taichou Hitsugaya's desk where he sat signing papers.  
"T-Taichou!?" I called quietly stepping towards him.  
He closed his cyan eyes, and sighed. "What is it you need, Meli?"  
"Vice Captain Yachiru Kusujishi, wanted this envelope to be passed on to you, Captain." I said stretching my hand out that held the envelope to him.  
Toushirou opened his eyes, and looked at the papers not once glancing at me, and took the envelope. He opened it up, and gazed through some of the contents before angrily slamming the envelope down.  
"I don't have time for this!" He growled.  
My eyes saddened. "It there anything I ca.."  
"No!" He said annoyed, "There is nothing you can help me with Meli, have a seat."  
"Y-Yes, Taichou!" I spoke feeling warm tears brim my usual dry saddened eyes.**

**I took a seat on the couch that was placed in front of his desk, and kept my eyes on the floor afraid that If I looked up at him I'd begin to cry.  
'Why! I don't understand what I have done to you. I..I love you Toushirou and you've never even ignolaged my existence. Since I became one of your operatives. I don't deserve this heartache. I don't want it any more, all you've ever cared about was Momo, and she doesn't even show back your love like I do.'  
My ranting thoughts became cut short when the sliding door was thrown open, and in walked my best friend, Rangiku.  
"Hi Taichou! I delivered those papers you asked me to." Rangiku said smiling gleefully.  
"Good!" Toushirou said slightly smiling, "but I might have some more for you to deliver."  
"Agh!" Rangiku pouted, "I was hoping to visit Kira and Shuhei tonight."  
Toushirou sighed. "You will, Matsumoto!"**

**Rangiku smiled once again, then caught my silloheit out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hi Meli, I didn't see you there."  
"Hey, R-Ran!" I said quietly, my voice had began to crack.  
"Oh!" She grunted seeing my tears swelled face, "Can I have a word with you, Meli outside."  
I nodded biting on my lip to stop from crying. 'Anything to get away.'**

**I stood by the wall, in the darkened pathway looking out into the sky until Rangiku crossed her arms and began to speak.  
"What's going on with Captain and you? Is he still ignoring you, Meli?" She asked.  
"Like always! It would be different If I were Momo though. Then I truly know he wouldn't ignore me." I said still holding back my tears.  
"Momo!" Rangiku said confused, "What does Momo have to do with the way Taichou is acting?"  
My eyes narrowed. "Don't you see, Rangiku! Captain loves her, he always has."  
Rangiku suddenly started laughing, causing me to glare angrily at her.  
"No I don't see that ! Momo is one of my Taichou's best friends. He doesn't love her, well not soul love, but like a family love." She said turning me around to face her.  
My face held a look of puzzlement. 'He doesn't love her.'  
Tears began to spill over the brims of my eye lids. "I was wrong, and hated Momo for nothing."  
"You see!" Rangiku said softly, "You have nothing to worry about. Captain may not act like he cares for you, but if your patient he will finally tell you how he feels."  
"Oh, Ran!" I cried burying my head in her chest, spilling my heart out.**

**Rangiku smiled, and placed her hand on my back for comfort. "Oh, you go ahead and cry. You deserve to Meli, my bosoms will be your pillow."  
When I had finally finished, Rangiku released me and stood by me while I dried my tears from my face.  
"See all better, and look I even have something for you." She said pulling something out of her robes and holding it out to me.  
"What is it?" I asked looking over the small object.**

**It was a small toy of some kind, like a top with an axis through it, and a string wired into the top of the toy.  
"This is called a spinning top. You just lay it on it's bottom axis, pull the sting, and watch it spin, like this." Rangiku explained putting it on the pavement and pulling the string setting the toy to spin.  
The top began spinning then finally began wobbling and fell out like it had been in Rangiku's hand. I reached down, and picked it up playing within my grasp.  
"Do you like it?" Rangiku asked.  
I nodded fixed on the toy. "Thank you!"  
"Your welcomed, Meli." She smiled, "Well I'm off! If Taichou asked you don't know where I went, OK?"  
"Ok!" I said smiling back at her.  
She waved then disappeared from site. Rangiku sure knew how to make me feel better, and now I had a new toy to play with.**

**Walking back into Toushirou's office I found him lying on the couch sound asleep. Remembering my toy I sat down on the floor near where he slept and began playing with it.  
"Hmn it seems that the top spins on an axis, balancing on a point. This motion is produced by holding the axis firmly while pulling a string." I said outloud placing the top on the floor, on its axis. I rewired the string, and pulling it out again watching the top begin to spin widly round and round.  
"An internal weight then rotates, producing an overall circular motion. The action of a top relies on the gyroscopic effect for its operation. Typically the top will at first wobble until the shape of the tip and its interaction with the surface force it upright. After spinning upright for an extended period, the angular momentum, and therefore the gyroscopic effect will gradually lessen, leading to ever increasing precession, finally causing the top to topple in a frequently violent last thrash."  
At my last word the top spun out landing on the floor with a thump. I sighed picking it up in my hand.  
"What an interesting little toy."  
"You could tell all of that by just watching it spin." Spoke a cold voice at my ear.  
I tunred my head, and came face to face with cyan eyes. "T-Taichou!"  
Toushirou watched me for a moment then laid his eyes on the top.  
"Would you like to spin it Captain?" I asked smiling softly.**

**Toushirou's eyes slightly widened. He stood up without saying a word then sat beside me so close I could feel the heat coming off his body. Taking the top in his hand he rewired the string then spun the top on the floor.  
"Wow, Captain your very good at this. Have you ever spun a top before?" I asked admiring how long the top stayed up.  
"Yes I have." Toushirou replied, "When I was younger with Momo."  
My face saddened at that name. Even though Rangiku told me he didn't love her, I still couldn't help but to feel sad.  
"I take it Momo is your girlfriend." I joked.  
Toushirou's face went serious. "No I'm in love with someone else."  
My face fell, "Who?" I asked.  
A pink blush spread across Toushirou's white cheeks. "S-She's my operative."  
"What a lucky...What! I questioned going wide eyed.  
Toushirou turned and faced me. "You Meli, I'm in love with you."  
I dropped my head feeling tears in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Toushirou laughed. "Believe it or not, but I didn't have enough courage to tell you how I felt. I tried to ignore it and pretend I was angry with you, but seeing you cry tonight only caused me grief."  
"I understand and I still love you, Captain. I'd do anything to prove that." I spoke still eyeing the floor.**

***Lemon Starts*  
Next thing I knew Toushirou lifted up my chin using his middle finger and connected his lips with mine. The kiss was so warm despite him being a cold individual. I began to feel like my stomach was fluttering with antipication, and my lungs burned with the need for air. When we parted I gazed into his cyan colored eyes and saw the sparkling glents of love and lust.  
"Toushirou!" I called with a quiet voice, "I want you!"  
Toushirou's eyes began to widen and soon we where drawn into a hungry kiss with our toungs dancing in one anothers mouths. I moaned against Toushirou's lips allowing my loving Captain to pull me up to my feet. I had to stand up on my toes in order to keep the kiss going due to the fact Toushirou was four inches taller than me.**

**Laying me back on the couch without breaking the kiss he contiuned to lap at my lips till we ran low of air once again. Toushirou kept his eyes down on mine while panting.  
"Are you sure about this, Meli?" He asked.  
I lifted my hand up and placed it on his cold cheek. "I couldn't be more sure."  
He nodded and sat up stradling my waist and took off his white Captain's Haori throwing it to the floor, then undid his black robes letting them sag down his shoulders. My eyes grew in awe, this blissfull untouched body belonged to me. While I sculped his body with my hands, Toushirou took advantage of my robes riding them from my body. Toushirou tilted his head to my chest and trailed his tounge over my breasts, lapping circles around my nipples.  
"Captain!" I moaned digging my nails into his spiky hair.  
While tending to my breats his other hand slid down into my underwear rubbing my clint. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip to drown out my moanns of pleasure. Never did I realize I could feel this good. Suddenly he slipped one of his fingers into my warmth pumping it slowly in and out of me. Bucking my hips into his he groaned deeply and let his finger fall out of me. Silidding his hand out of my underwear he brought it to the hem of my panties where he slid them off of me.  
"I'm sorry Meli, but I have no time for foreplay at the moment I've neglected you for to long." Toushirou whispered quietly.  
"I understand, Captain." I answered back smiling at him.  
Tossing away the rest of our clothes Toushirou positioned himself at my opening.  
"It will hurt." He reminded me.  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought onyx to cyan. "Please Toushirou!"**

**Without another word he plundged into my warmth sending a racking pain throughtout my body. My tears became uncontrollable and poured down my pale face.  
"Meli, are you ok?" Toushirou asked rubbing the tears from my eyes.  
I nodded smiling lovingly at him, "Yes my Captain."  
Trying to prevade my pain Toushirou began easing in and out of me till I got used to his size. The pain subsided to pings within the waves of pleasure that was courcing through out my body.  
"Uggh C-Captain!" I moaned, "Please go faster!"  
Toushirou obeyed my pleasding wish with a grunt and plundged in me faster and harder then before. This feeling was amazing and a strange tickling sensation began to build in my stomach.  
"Toushirou!" I moaned digging my nails into his soft white flesh.  
Sweat beaded across Toushirou's face as his climax began to reach it's peak.  
Suddenly my stomach burst in a wave of pure bliss and I couldn't help but to throw my head back and moan my lover's name loudly. My scream caused Toushirou to ride over the edge and spill his warm seed inside of me. Panting heavily Toushirou collasped onto my chest lying his head at the top of my breats.**

**"Meli?" Toushirou called, "From now on you'll be at my side at all times. I can't afford to lose you."  
I smiled wrapping my arms aound his back. "I love you Toushirou!"  
"I love you too, Meli." He repiled, "Now sleep my love."  
"Yes, Captain!" I replied closing my glassy sleep filled eyes.**

**"Well, Ran when your right, your right." Dawn spoke looking at the busty woman beside her.  
Rangiku laughed. "See I told you he loves her."  
"And I owe you money." Dawn groaned fishing out the money.  
"More sake money!" Rangiku replied happily collecting the money and vanishing into the night.  
Dawn took one more look at the sleepy couple and vanished with her.**

**Looking back I guess now what Rukia told me was true. Because everything was right, now that I had him.  
-End-**


End file.
